The present invention relates to bulldozers, tractors and the like having transversely extending scraper blades, and more particularly, to a hose positioning and tensioning assembly for maintaining a constant tension on the hydraulic hose arch to keep it in an upright position.
Modern bulldozer blades may be hydraulically angled, tilted, pitched, raised and lowered to adjust the blade in any desired position. The blade is conventionally supported on a U- or C-shaped frame which is pivotally connected adjacent its ends to the sides of the bulldozer. The blade is typically supported adjacent its mid-portion to the center of the frame and the opposed sides are connected to hydraulic cylinders for angling, pitching, or tilting the blade. The blade may be supported on a ball joint with the control including all three functions, such as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,340.
Since the blade may be angled, tilted, pitched, raised and lowered, the hydraulic control for the blade includes a plurality of flexible hydraulic lines which extend from the front of the dozer to the back of the scraper blade and then in opposite along the back of the blade to the adjacent side edges of the blade. These hydraulic control lines may become tnagled or damaged during adjustment of the blade unless there is some means for protecting them against accidental damage during movement of the blade. An apparatus for protecting the flexible hydraulic lines is set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,268, which includes a channel-shaped shroud or guard extending across the blade from side-to-side having connections for distributing the hydraulic fluid lines to the hydraulic cylinders. Further, a cowl or guide is provided on the top of the bulldozer blade which includes a guide strap for receiving the hydraulic control lines. Moreover, a flexible guard support sheet and clamp assembly is bolted to the forward end of the tractor for enclosing the lines as they extend from the tractor.
While the guard support assembly protects and supports the upwardly extending arch of the control lines, a problem exists in holding the hose arch in an upright position during all movements of the blade. Further, the guide strap on the back of the blade for receiving the hydraulic control lines and the clamps on the guard support assembly are susceptible to loosening or breakage due to the environmental conditions when the blade is moved to its various positions. Thus, there has been a need for a hose positioning and tensioning assembly for the multiple hose arch extending from the front of the tractor to the back of the dozer blade for holding the hose arch in an upright position when the blade is angled, tilted, pitched, raised or lowered. As more fully described hereinbelow, the present invention proves such an assembly.